Cloud service providers afford computing resources to individuals and businesses over the Internet thereby allowing customers to rent standardized hardware and software rather than purchasing the hardware and software. Costs previously borne by the end customer, including security, are now expected from cloud service providers. However, it is difficult to distinguish between legitimate and malicious interaction especially in view of the massive scale associated with cloud services.